Better Of Two Evils
by ceemar
Summary: Every sinner has a future and every saint has a past.
1. The Writing On The Wall

Chapter I: The Writing On The Wall

_Redrum. _Chelsey's eyebrows furrowed together as she read the word written on the chalkboard in her new room. The house was already creepy enough, but a random word written on a chalkboard definitely added to the creep factor.

"Chelsey!" She heard her mom's voice echo throughout the house.

The brunette rolled her big ocean blue eyes as she sighed. "Yes?"

"Can you please come down here for a minute?" Carol yelled.

With another sigh, the young girl slowly made her way out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen where her mother was. She stopped just before entering and leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"You called?" Chelsey questioned.

Carol sat down the dish she was holding on the counter before turning around with a big smile on her face. "Can you please go help your sister carry in her things?"

"She didn't help me carry in mine."

Carol gave her youngest daughter a look of disapproval. "Don't be that way. We all had to drop everything back home to move here because of what happened with you so the least you could do is help your sister situate her stuff."

"Fine." Chelsey sighed, pushing herself off of the doorway. "I'll help her bring all of her shit in, but I'm not helping her situate it."

"Thank you, dear." Carol said, turning back around to continue putting dishes away as her daughter turned to walk off. "Oh and Chelsey...what did I tell you about that kind of language?"

Chelsey rolled her eyes as a smirk formed on her face. She didn't say a word as she made her way through the house and out the front door.

"Ugh! This house has to be the ugliest thing I have ever seen." Her sister, Callie, stated as her heels clicked up the entrance way.

"Heaven forbid that something doesn't live up to Queen Callie's standards." Chelsey said as she passed her sister.

Callie immediately stopped, turning on her heel to look at her sister who was dragging suitcases out from the back of the moving van. "Excuse me, but I wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for you!"

"Whatever." Chelsey said as she dragged more suitcases passed her sister and through the door.

As soon as she got into the foyer of the house, she dropped all of her sister's stuff and stomped up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door loudly before opening up her red suitcase. She then started pulling out various items of clothing and putting them away in dresser drawers and in her closet. After about two and a half hours, she had fully finished putting every article of clothing and all of her items away and with a sigh of relief she plopped down on her bed, closing her eyes. She reached over and hit the little remote to her iPod dock causing 'Brand New' to fill up the room.

"Cool shoes." Came a voice from the doorway.

Chelsey's eyes shot open so fast, she was surprised that they didn't pop out of her head. She sat up quickly looking to the door where a young boy around her age stood. He held a closed smile, showing a little bit of his dimples off. Her bright blue eyes were immediately drawn into his dark brown ones as she quickly turned the music off. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh...I'm sorry. I actually have an appointment with Dr. Sanders today and I just got sidetracked when I heard this song playing and I had to see where it was coming from." The handsome blonde said.

_He's cute. _"It's called 'Jesus Christ' by Brand New. Do you like them?" Chelsey asked.

"Never heard of them." He replied.

Chelsey raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That's surprising."

"Got any Kurt Cobain on there?" He asked with a smile.

Chelsey let out a short laugh. "Yes actually. 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' is one of my favorite songs."

"Awesome, mine too." He stated and then there was a long pause. "Nice sense of style. I think we have the same shoes." He laughed as he stuck out his right foot, showing off his black converse shoes.

"Looks like it." Chelsey smiled, looking down to her own feet clad in black converse.

"Well, I guess I better go before I'm late for my appointment." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm Tate by the way."

"Chelsey." She replied.

"Pretty name. Hopefully I'll see you around again." Tate said.

"Definitely."

With one last smile, he turned and walked out of the doorway. "Oh! Before I go, where am I suppose to go?" He asked with a chuckle.

Chelsey let out a small laugh. "My dad usually treats his patients in the Study so you'll need to go downstairs and it's the the last door on the left."

"Thanks." Tate said and then he was gone.

Chelsey just stared after him for a few minutes before deciding on a nap. She turned her iPod dock back on and put it on shuffle before curling up on her bed and drifting off to sleep. She didn't know how much time had passed before she was abruptly woken up by her iPod which had been turned seemingly on full blast. She shot up in bed as the chorus to 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' started up. She quickly hit the power button on the small remote, turning off her iPod completely as she took in a deep breath. She knew that there was no way she had turned up her music that loud in her sleep. She shook her head a little before something on the chalkboard in her room caught her attention. _Regret. _Chelsey froze. She never had erased the first word on the chalkboard and now, the word was gone and replaced with a completely different one. Her eyes darted to each side of her room before she slowly got up and peaked down each side of the hallway. She saw nothing so she quietly backed into her room and shut her door with a soft click. She closed her eyes as her forehead met the backside of her door and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding but as soon as she turned around, her breath hitched in her throat. _Recognition. _Her eyes went wide and then everything went black.

"Chels? Chelsey? Come on, wake up..."

The voice sounded so far away, but as more words came out the closer it seemed to be until finally her eyelids lifted slowly and her bright blue eyes were visible. She blinked a few times before the figures above her came into view. First, it was her dad above her then her mom then her sister. Her eyes darted around the room before she tried to sit up.

"Give yourself a minute or else you're gonna get really dizzy again." Her dad, Alan, stated.

"What happened?" Chelsey asked quietly.

"You passed out. My patient had just left when I heard a loud thud and then when I came up here and opened your door, you were just laying here not moving a bit." He explained.

Then she remembered why she had apparently passed out and she quickly raised her upper body off the floor causing the room to spin. She put her hand to the side of her head to get the spinning to stop and when it did she looked to the chalkboard, but it was bare. Almost like nothing had ever been written on it.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Carol asked as she put her hand on Chelsey's shoulder.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"Come on, let's go downstairs and I'll fix you some green tea." Carol said as they helped their daughter off the floor.

"Will you be ok?" Alan asked, recieving a nod from his daughter. "I have a patient so I need to get back downstairs to the office." He said, giving Chelsey a kiss to the forehead then his wife a small peck on the lips.

"Come on." Carol said, motioning her head towards the door. "Callie, can you come help get dinner started?"

"Absolutely." Callie said with a big smile as she followed her mom and sister downstairs and into the kitchen.

Carol helped sit Chelsey down at one of the chairs at the island before she started getting her green tea ready. "Honey, do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

"I just got up from a nap and was gonna come downstairs, but I guess I just...got up too fast and got dizzy." She lied, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand.

"Try to be more careful dear. What if you had made it to the stairs then passed out, you could've fallen down them and broken your neck or anything." Carol stated with that concerned motherly voice.

"I know, mom. I'll be more careful...promise." Chelsey said as she watched her sister start chopping up some carrots.

"Here you go, honey." Carol said with a smile as she sat a cup in front of her youngest daughter and poured some tea into it.

Chelsey smiled in thanks then took a small sip of the hot, green tea. After a few minutes of taking small sips of her tea and watching her mother and sister cook, the sounds of an old song reached her ears. She turned her head slightly towards the kitchen doorway and tried to look to see where it could possibly be coming from, but saw nothing. It was strange to hear such an old song coming from somewhere inside the house. It sounded like something out of the fourties or fifties. Chelsey turned back around to see if her sister or mother had heard anything, but they were still chopping up vegetables and talking so they obviously hadn't heard the music.

"I'll be right back." Chelsey said, hopping off of the stool.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked, focusing her attention on her daughter now instead of the vegetables in front of her.

"Uh...to the bathroom. All that tea is just going straight through me." Chelsey smiled with an unnoticeable roll of her eyes.

"I'll go with you and make sure you make it alright." Carol said, wiping her hands off on the small apron tied around her waist.

"No, mom, really. I'll be fine." Chelsey said, backing out of the doorway.

Carol paused for a minute, looking at her daughter like she was about to argue her point but then she sighed. "Alright, but if you're not back before too long...I'm coming after you."

Chelsey smiled. "Ok."

She waited until her mom turned around and continued her previous task before she started out into the downstairs hallway following the waves of music. Chelsey opened a few doors quietly as to not disturb her father's session before she stopped at the door around the corner of the stairs. She stuck her ear to the door before she started tugging at the knob. She pulled on it a few times before it finally creaked open and the music got louder. She looked down the dark stairs that so obviously led to the basement. _Oh great. I fucking hate basements. _Just as her right foot landed on the first step, the music stopped only to be replaced by another song from that period of time. She slowly walked down each step, letting her hand slide down the railing until she reached the bottom and stopped. She took a look around the basement and all of the various rooms it seemed to hold before she continued on her previous adventure towards the sound of the music. Her converse shoes lightly tapped against the concrete floor as she made her way through the basement until she finally came to a stop in front of a small table where an old radio sat atop it producing the sounds of the music she had been hearing. Chelsey reached out, gently turning the knob on the radio to turn off the music that had been playing. She ran her fingers over the many designs on the radio before picking it up off of the table and noticing that it was plugged into the wall, she placed it back in its previous spot then bent down to reach behind the table and unplug it. After a few unsuccessful tries, she finally got it unplugged and stood up, grabbing the radio to take upstairs with her.

"Excuse me, ma'am but I was listening to that." A sweet voice said causing Chelsey to spin around so fast, she was sure she got whiplash.

"Who are you? How did you get in my house?" Chelsey asked breathlessly.

"I'm Elizabeth Short." She said with a smile. "I came to see the doctor."

"Um...he see's patients upstairs...in the Study." Chelsey said, never taking her eyes off of the lady in front of her.

"Oh, well thank you dear." She smiled and turned to walk away.

"What were you doing down here?" Chelsey asked, making the woman's movements stop.

"Listening to music." Elizabeth said, turning her head to smile before disappearing around the corner.

"I really don't think it's a good idea to be seeing your patients in the house." Chelsey said, during dinner later that night.

"And why do you think that?" Alan asked.

"Because...you deal with psycho's and it's probably not the safest idea to have them knowing where we live."

"I figured you'd be the last person to have a problem with that...don't all psycho's get along?" Callie questioned with a raise of her eyebrows.

Chelsey decided to completely ignore her sister instead of starting yet another fight at the dinner table. "I ran into one of your patients roaming around in the basement today." She stated, leaving out her encounter with Tate.

"What?" Carol questioned, dropping her fork onto her plate.

"Yeah. Look, maybe I shouldn't be scared of these people but I can't help but get an eerie feeling knowing they could be creeping around the house."

"I have to agree, Alan. Can you not just rent out a space somewhere to see your patients?" Carol asked.

"Don't you think I've looked into that. It wasn't my first choice to see my patients here, but there are no places to rent out...if you want me to keep providing for this family then I have to work and the only choice I have right now is to see my patients here." Alan explained.

Carol sighed. "Well, we just need to take extra pre-caution then. Maybe just make sure they come straight to your office and then leave right after."

"Hey! What about that lady that said she was the maid for the house or whatever? She could greet them at the door and lead them to the office and then when their hour is up, she could escort them out the door...problem solved." Callie stated as she put a small piece of chicken in her mouth.

"The house comes with a maid?" Chelsey questioned with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh yes, I met her today. Her name is Moira O'Hara and she has been the maid here for years. I think that's a fantastic idea, Callie." Carol smiled.

"Ok, great. Problem solved so now there won't be any more running into patients." Alan stated.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door sounded just as Chelsey reached the last step on the staircase. Moira was nowhere to be seen as the young brunette craned her neck to see around the corner towards the kitchen. She sighed as her bare feet padded across the wood floors to the door where she grabbed ahold of the knob and pulled it open.<p>

"Tate...hey!" Chelsey smiled.

"Chels...hi." He smiled as he stepped into the house. "Cute pajamas." He said as Chelsey closed the door behind him, trying to hide the blush threatening to creep onto her face.

"Oh yeah, uh...I was actually just coming down for breakfast." She said, looking down at her long sleeved striped shirt and black shorts.

"Lucky for me." Tate said, showing off those adorable dimples again.

Chelsey smiled, tucking a piece of her long hair behind her ear. "I know this is probably gonna sound strange, but...do you wanna hang out today? It's been pretty boring around here and I haven't made any friends yet so..." _Maybe my first friend here shouldn't be a psycho..._

"Yeah." Tate answered. "How about after my session?"

"Ok, sounds great!" Chelsey smiled. "Where do you wanna meet up at?"

"How about your room?" Tate questioned, noticing the furrow of her brows almost immediately. "I didn't mean it like that...it's just my mom doesn't really let me have girls over and if I go anywhere she's gonna ask a lot of questions so if she thinks I'm still at my session, we can actually have time to hang out."

"I understand. Our maid will most likely come get you after your session to lead you out so just go around the house to the basement door and I'll meet you down there." Chelsey said.

"Alright. See you in an hour." He smiled, making his way passed her and towards the Study.

Chelsey watched him go with a smile on her face before she started towards the kitchen again, running into Moira on her way there. "Was someone at the door?" The redhead asked.

"Yes, but it's ok...I let them in." Chelsey replied.

"I'm sorry dear...it's quite difficult to hear the knocking in this big house." Moira stated.

"I understand...don't worry about it." Chelsey smiled at the sweet old lady before continuing on her way to the kitchen.

As soon as she rounded the corner into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes enveloped her completely. She stopped, closing her eyes and inhaled the scent deeply as a smile formed on her face. "Smells fantastic." She stated, walking over to sit on the unoccupied bar stool next to her sister.

Carol smiled, setting down two plates, one in front of each of her daughters. "They are your favorite...have been ever since you were a little girl."

Chelsey smiled, glancing over at the magazine her sister was flipping through. "How much longer?"

"Just a few more minutes." Carol said as she flipped the pancakes over.

"Well, something smells awfully lovely." Came a voice from the doorway causing everyone to turn their attention towards the source.

"Oh, hello Constance. How are you?" Carol smiled as she took the pancakes over to her daughters, giving them each two.

"Fantastic darling. These two lovely young ladies, I assume, are your daughters?" She questioned.

"Oh yes. Constance, this is Chelsey and Callie. Girls, this is our neighbor, Constance. I met her yesterday." Carol introduced.

"Hi." Chelsey said.

"Nice to meet you!" Callie said, enthusiastically.

"They are just the loveliest girls I have ever seen." Constance said in her southern accent.

"Thank you. Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Carol asked.

"That would be lovely." Constance said, taking a seat next to Chelsey.

Carol smiled, placing two pancakes onto Constance's plate before doing the same to her own then taking a seat next to her other daughter. "So, Constance...do you have any children?"

"Yes...four actually." She stated.

"My mother's probably worried about me, right?" Tate questioned.

"I'm sure she is." Alan stated.

"She's a cocksucker. I mean, literally...a cocksucker. She used to suck the guy off next door all the time. My dad found out...and he left. He left me alone with a cocksucker. Can you imagine? How sick is that?" Tate finished with a small laugh.

"I've heard alot worse."

"Cool. Can you tell me some? I like stories." Tate said, leaning forward a bit.

"No, I can't."

"The world is a filthy place. It's a filthy goddamn horror show. There's so much pain, you know? There's so much..." Tate trailed off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Believe me, this story is most likely gonna get really strange. I haven't been this inspired to write a story and actually complete it in a VERY long time, I'm excited! Please leave me reviews, but try not to completely crush my feelings lol. Oh and the breaks in the chapters signify a new day, just thought I'd put that in here now so it would be clear in future chapters as well.<br>-CM**_


	2. Angels & Demons

**_As a treat to my wonderful reviewers who I adore dearly, thank you all so much! Here is chapter two! A little warm up for tomorrow night's episode of American Horror Story! I'm sooo excited, are you excited?  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Where did you find all of this stuff?" Tate asked, looking at all of the pictures and items strewn across Chelsey's bed.<p>

"Attic." She answered, picking up an old picture of the house when it was first built. "And guess what else I found..."

"What?" Tate questioned, laying down and propping his head up on his hand.

"A full latex bondage suit type thing...apparently the last owners were into some kinky shit." Chelsey laughed. "Found some gay porn with this stuff too."

"Nice." Tate laughed, picking up a picture of a couple and their baby. "You know, these are the original owners of the house."

Chelsey put the picture she was holding down onto the bed, glancing at the one in Tate's hand. "How do you know that?"

"Your house is on the Murder Tour and they talk about this family all the time."

"The what?" Chelsey questioned.

"The Murder Tour." Tate chuckled. "It's a tour that takes you to famous crime scenes in L.A."

"Seriously? Were the owners before us famous or something? The realtor lady never said anything."

"No...but there have been several people who have died in here...according to the tour and the first owners were somewhat famous you could say."

"Who were they? And what happened?" Chelsey asked.

Tate smirked. "Dr. Charles Montgomery built this house and here, in your basement, is where he worked. Charles was a doctor to the stars, but he was also a drug addict and his wife, Nora, wasn't gonna let that get in the way of her lifestyle so she set up a little secret side business. He would take care of girls who didn't wanna be in trouble anymore. This went on and on until one day, one girl couldn't keep the secret to herself and she told her boyfriend what happened. The boyfriend wanted revenge so he kidnapped Charles and Nora's baby. Terrified, the doctor and his wife waited for the ransom demands but only recieved the body parts of their dead baby. Driven insane by grief, the doctor used all his experience and surgical skills to try and cheat death, but what he created was ungodly and monsterous and even after their tragic end, that thing remained down there in the basement till this day."

"Oh my god...you are so full of shit!" Chelsey laughed. "Great story though, belongs in a horror movie." She rolled her eyes then decided to change the subject. "So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen...you?"

"Sixteen. Where do you go to school?"

"I'm home schooled."

"That's probably boring. My parents enrolled me in Westfield." Chelsey said, rolling her eyes.

"I got thrown out of there."

Chelsey looked up with a smile. "I got thrown out of my old school...my parents always said I was the 'wild child' and my sister is their perfect angel."

Tate rolled his eyes. "My dad left when I was like ten and my mom is a whore."

Chelsey raised her eyebrows. "Cocksucker."

Tate laughed. "She's definitely a cocksucker...used to suck the guy off next door all the time."

"You know, I found this band the other day called 'Black Lab' and I think you'd really like them...they have some really awesome music...wanna listen?" Chelsey asked just as her door opened.

"Is pizza ok for dinner?" Carol asked as she fully stepped into the room, now noticing the boy on her daughter's bed. "Oh...who is this?"

"Mom, this is my friend Tate. Tate, this is my mom." Chelsey introduced, motioning her hand in between the two.

Tate stood up with a smile, reaching his hand out to Carol. "Nice to meet you."

Carol smiled back, gently shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"Uh, I guess I better go...my mom is probably wondering where I'm at." Tate said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you around Chels and once again, it was nice meeting you..." He said, sending a smile to Carol then to Chelsey before leaving the room.

"What was he doing up here?" Carol asked, once the thud of the door downstairs was heard.

"We were just hanging out and talking about the history of the house." Chelsey stated, gathering up all of the items on her bed and sticking them back into the box she had found them in.

"You are way too young to be alone in your bedroom with a boy."

"Please, save me the lecture. Not every teenager thinks about sex all the time, some of us actually enjoy the company of a friend." She stated, placing the box in her bottom dresser drawer.

"Fine, I'll spare you the lecture but we are not through with this conversation young lady. Now, I'm ordering pizza so dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes." Carol said, turning to leave the room but she stopped in the middle of the doorway. "By the way...he's cute." She winked before disappearing around the corner.

Chelsey sighed, rolling her eyes before turning her attention to the chalkboard once again which had been bare ever since the day before. She was starting to think that maybe she was crazy and had just made the whole thing up in her head. She sighed once again rubbing her hands over her eyes before making her way to the connecting bathroom to wash up before dinner. After washing her hands and splashing some water on her face, she made her way back into her room and nearly gasped when her eyes, as usual, were immediately drawn to the chalkboard on the wall. _Timebomb. _Chelsey shook her head, finally becoming frustrated at whoever was messing with her, she quickly stomped over to the chalkboard and erased the word, grabbing the chalk as she went and chucking it out the second story window. She wiped her hands off and with a smile started down the stairs to the living room to watch a little tv before the pizza arrived. About fifteen minutes into the teen drama she was so uninterested in, the doorbell rang and she could hear her mom greet the presumed pizza boy and as the scent of cheese pizza met her nostrils, her thoughts were confirmed. With a click of the remote, Chelsey got up quickly making her way to the dining room to grab a slice of that delicious smelling slice of pizza.

"So, our daughter has seemingly made a new friend, Alan." Carol started as Chelsey sat down in her usual seat at the table.

"That's not surprising. Callie always makes friends easy." Alan said.

"No, our other daughter." Carol smiled.

"But...her first day of school is tomorrow. How has she met anyone?" Alan asked, glancing at his youngest daughter.

"Yeah. You haven't even left the house and who would want to be friends with you?" Callie scoffed.

"Well, somehow she's met a new friend and I found HIM in her room." Carol stated.

"Him?" Both Alan and Callie exclaimed.

"Yes...him." Carol reiterated.

Chelsey rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to make it seem like you walked in on us fucking or something..."

"Young lady...that language will not be tolerated in this household!" Alan stated firmly.

"You're all full of shit anyway. You tell me I don't have healthy relationships with people and then when I do meet someone that I enjoy hanging out with, you freak out!" Chelsey exclaimed, dropping the remaining bits of her slice of pizza onto her plate.

"That's it! You're grounded...no phone, no computer, and no tv. You go to school and you come straight home tomorrow." Alan explained.

"Whatever. I'll gladly stay in my room. At least in there, I don't have to listen to all of this bullshit!" Chelsey stated, sliding her chair back and hurridly leaving the room.

The door slammed so hard, Chelsey was sure the old house they were living in was about to crumble to the ground. She was absolutely fuming. _How dare they? Everything that comes out of their mouths is complete and utter bullshit! _She paced back and forth in her room for a few minutes before letting out a growl of frustration. Plopping down onto the foot of her bed her eyes fixated on the object that had been catching her attention ever since she had moved in...the chalkboard. Chelsey slowly pushed herself off the bed and walked over to the wall, touching the words that were strewn across it. _True Colors. _Her eyes darted to the chalk that had been placed back in its spot before an idea struck her. She picked up the eraser and got rid of the words before picking up a piece of chalk herself. _Who are you? _She sat the chalk down and looked at the board for a while, but nothing happened. She sighed, rolling her eyes at herself for thinking that her stupid idea would actually work. A few more minutes of staring at her own words written on the chalkboard elicited another sigh of frustration before she grabbed her pajamas and headed to the bathroom, locking it behind her.

_Your Savior. _Chelsey stopped, throwing the towel she had been drying her hair with to the side as her eyes scanned the new words written on the board. Her bare feet padded across the floor as she quickly dropped down onto it, taking a look under her bed for someone but nothing was there. In fact, the whole house seemed quiet. She stood back up, studying the words before repeating her actions from earlier. _From what?_

* * *

><p>Once again, the brunette found herself touching the chalkboard as her eyes stayed fixed on it. The board was blank when she first woke up, looking as if someone had erased everything on it in a rush. Her morning only seemed to get weirder once she realized that the old radio she had retrieved from the basement was missing from atop her dresser.<p>

"You awake?" Carol asked, peeking her head into the doorway.

Chelsey drew her attention from the chalkboard momentarily to look at her mom and roll her eyes. "No. I'm asleep."

Carol sighed, stepping into the room fully. "Look, I know you're upset but you know the rules."

"Yeah. I brought this upon myself...blah, blah, blah." Chelsey rolled her eyes once again, taking a seat at the foot of her bed to pull her shoes on. "By the way, I would greatly appreciate it if whichever one of you took my radio would return it."

"What radio?"

"The one I found in the basement. It was on my dresser last night and when I woke up this morning, it was gone."

"Well, I didn't take it sweetie and I highly doubt your dad or Callie did."

"No, of course Callie didn't. She's a perfect little angel who does no wrong." Chelsey stated, standing up to grab her messenger bag from her desk chair.

"Your father wants to talk to you before you go. He's in his office."

Chelsey placed her bag over her shoulder before pushing past her mother and trotting down the stairs. She rounded the corner and walked to the end of the hallway, not even bothering to knock before opening her dad's office door. "You wanted to see me, Dr. Sanders?" She stated with a roll of her eyes as she plopped down into one of the leather chairs in the room.

"I want you to stop seeing Tate." Alan stated, looking up from the papers in his hands.

"First...I'm not 'seeing' Tate, we were just hanging out. Second...you can tell mom to keep her nose out of my business."

"I'm glad she told me his name and what he looked like so I could put two and two together and figure out who he was because he's dangerous. He is the last person you want to befriend."

"Ok whatever. Did you happen to take the radio on my dresser?" She asked, just wanting him to drop the Tate subject.

"No. Why would I do that?"

Chelsey shrugged her shoulders, standing up. "Well, I better go. Hate to be late for my first day of hell."

Alan exhaled through his nose sharply, staring daggers at his daughter while she just smirked. He didn't say a word as she turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "Did you ever think that maybe all Tate needs is someone who understands him? Maybe he just needs a friend..." And with that she left the office and went straight out the front door to make the short trek to her new high school.

"How was your first day?" Carol asked as Chelsey closed the back door.

She just rolled her eyes, not even looking at her mom before jogging up the stairs and to her room. She flung her bag onto the bed, making it bounce slightly with the added weight. Chelsey let out a deep breath of relief at finally being away from that hellhole people liked to call school as her eyes looked to the top of the dresser which was still empty. She put her hands on her hips before walking down the hall a short ways and stopping at the door at the end, she raised her fist pounding on it loudly three times.

"What?" Came the muffled voice from inside.

Chelsey didn't answer but instead turned the knob and let the door bounce off the wall inside the room before walking in, crossing her arms over each other. "Where's my radio?"

"Radio?" Callie questioned, looking up from the small mirror on her desk. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I found an old radio in the basement and when I woke up this morning, it was gone. What did you do with it?"

"One..." Callie started, standing up and holding up her index finger. "What would I want with an old radio? Two..." She continued, adding her middle finger. "I would never step foot into your room unless it was some earth shattering emergency."

"I'll tell you what you would want with an old radio...money! That thing is an antique and you are money hungry so I definitely wouldn't put it past you to steal it. Mom and dad may think you're perfect, but I know better. You're materialistic and selfish. You'll do anything to get what you want." Chelsey finished as she turned to leave, slamming the door behind her.

Chelsey thanked her lucky stars that her mom hadn't come up to talk to her as she entered her room again and closed the door. As soon as she walked inside, she decided to take a chance and look at the chalkboard only to find that it was still bare. She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion, curious as to why the person who had been messing with her suddenly stopped. She was almost thankful that they stopped but also a little disappointed. She didn't think much of it though as she climbed onto her bed and sat Indian style as she rummaged through the bag for the book she had picked up in the school's library. As she was searching for said book, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the plaque she had seen on the wall that held the names of several students who had been killed there in a school shooting. _Figures my parents would send me to a school where some psycho shot up a bunch of kids...aha! _Her hand finally brushed over the book and she pulled it out, pushing her bag aside. _National Geographic: Complete Birds of North America. _

"I like birds too."

Chelsey looked up from the book she was holding, she hadn't even heard the door open, to see Tate standing in the doorway. She quickly jumped up off the bed, making her way towards him to grab his arm. She pulled him into her room fully peeking out the door down each corner before shutting it quietly.

"My parents will freak if they find you up here."

"Why?" Tate asked, sitting down at the foot of her bed.

"My dad said I can't be friends with his patients." Chelsey stated, leaning her back against the door.

Tate's face fell. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No. I just think you need a friend." Chelsey said as Tate smiled and she completely melted. "Why are you seeing my dad?"

"My mom thinks I have a fear of rejection because since my dad left I haven't been able to make any friends...I just stay to myself."

"I'm your friend."

Tate couldn't help but smile again, but it quickly fell as a knock and a voice sounded on the other side of the door. "Chels...can I come in?"

Chelsey's eyes went wide. "It's my mom." She whispered to Tate. "Yeah, just a second!" She called out, motioning for Tate to get under the bed and once he did, she sat down in her previous position picking up her book. "Come in."

The door opened slowly as her mom peeked her head in. "Is it safe?" She asked with a small smile.

Chelsey nodded her head as Carol walked in, closing the door with a soft click. She walked across the room and sat at the end of the bed, first looking at the book in front of her daughter then into her eyes.

"Look, I know this has all been hard on you. The accident, the move, the new school...everything. And I know you were just trying to make new friends and your dad and I understand that, but...friending his patients isn't exactly a good place to start. I'm not trying to say that there is anything wrong with them, but they're seeing Alan for a reason and it could conflict with their healing if they're friends with their doctor's daughter." Carol explained, pausing to look and see if her daughter was about to interrupt but saw that she was content with listening for now. "I don't think it was right to ground you when the situation was so tense and we were all a little upset so I'm officially ungrounding you...just, try not to get involved with his patients anymore, ok?"

Chelsey nodded as Carol patted her hand and stood up. "Mom?" She called out quietly.

"Yes?" Carol questioned, stopping in place.

"I'm sorry I've been acting so immature...but thanks."

Carol smiled before placing a kiss to her daughter's forehead and walking out the door. Chelsey let out a sigh of relief as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"That was close." Tate stated as he slid out from under the bed.

"Too close."

"I think it's safe to say that your room isn't the best meeting place." He chuckled.

"Definitely not. I don't wanna stop hanging out with you though." Chelsey said, looking down at the floor.

"You don't have to...we just need a new hang out." He said, patting his chin with his index finger in a thinking matter. "How about the basement?"

Chelsey thought for a moment, almost deciding against it. "Uh...ok?"

"I mean at least I can sneak in down there easily without being seen and no one is gonna come down there for no reason." Tate explained.

"True. How about we meet tomorrow after dinner?"

"Alright. So I'll see you around eight?"

"I'll be there." Chelsey smiled.

"Can't wait." Tate smiled back as he left the room.

Chelsey felt like her smile was glued onto her face as she couldn't get it to go away a good twenty minutes after Tate had left. She had tried reading her book, but thoughts of the handsome blonde kept pulling her focus away so she gave up on reading for now and was headed downstairs for a snack since it was still early in the evening. She had just rounded the corner when the doorbell rang. She was in a fantastic mood so she decided to help Moira out a bit by answering the door. With her smile still firmly in place, she pulled open the heavy front door revealing a girl around her age and height with long brownish/blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hi." Chelsey smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Yes actually. Is Moira O'Hara here?"

"Um, yeah. She's around here somewhere...if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I don't mind, it is your house after all. You have a right to know. I'm her...granddaughter." She half smiled.

"Oh cool! She's a sweet lady...come in." Chelsey said, motioning for the girl to come inside.

She stepped in and Chelsey closed the door gently behind her. "I like your hat, I have one just like it in my room."

"Really? Cool!" The girl said with a smile. "Most of the people around here are way too concerned with bougie designer bullshit."

"I know, right? Who cares about all that, if I like it and it looks good then I'm wearing it. Fuck everyone else. I bought this shirt at a thrift store for three bucks and they're wearing stuff that costs three hundred and looks like a garbage bag." Chelsey stated.

"Agreed! Who spends that much money on a shirt?"

"My sister." Chelsey said, causing a small laugh from the girl in front of her. "Oh, I completely forgot you were here for your grandma already...she's cleaning the kitchen, I believe." She finished with a small laugh, pointing in the direction of the desired room.

"Thanks." The girl said, starting towards the location of her grandmother.

"Wait!" Chelsey called out, causing the girl to stop and turn around with raised eyebrows. "I'm Chelsey by the way."

"Violet." She said with a half smile before continuing on her previous path.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again, thank you all for reading and please PLEASE review! I adore reviews and they really help motivate me. I noticed I got almost 200 hits on my last chapter and only six reviews :( Still happy with my lovely six though, thanks everyone!<br>Happy Hauntings,  
>-CM<strong>_


	3. Fallen Angel

_**Another update, crazy I know ;) I figured that each Saturday I'll be updating so you'll have something to look forward to on weekends haha, kidding! But really, Saturdays are my update days so enjoy this new chapter!**_

* * *

><p>"Did your granddaughter leave already?" Chelsey asked as she stepped into the kitchen after her shower.<p>

"My granddaughter?" Moira questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah...Violet?"

"Oh! Yes...she had some things she needed to do." Moira said with a small smile returning to the counter she was scrubbing.

Chelsey looked at her strangely for a minute before taking a seat on the barstool. "She seems nice."

"She is. You remind me of her."

Chelsey smiled. "Does she go to Westfield?"

"No. Her parents insist on home schooling her."

"Geez, is everyone I meet around here home schooled?" Chelsey asked jokingly.

Moira glanced at her from the corner of her eye before putting the rag she was using away in one of her pockets. "She's stopping by later with some new cleaning supplies for me if you wanted to get to know her a little more, I suppose."

"Really? That's great! I could always use friends." Chelsey stated, sliding off the barstool. "When she stops by, could you send her up to my room?"

"Of course dear." The redhead stated as she exited the kitchen.

Chelsey watched her go before grabbing a water out of the fridge, completely forgetting the reason she had come downstairs in the first place before she had met Violet. The brunette then made her way up the stairs, each one creaking below her before she entered her room shutting the door as she went. She twisted the cap on her water bottle as she jumped onto the bed, bouncing a little before her focus was shifted. She sat the drink down on the table next to her bed before rearranging her body so she was on her hands and knees crawling to the end of the bed to make sure what she was seeing was really there. _The devil makes us sin, but we like it when we're spinning in his grip. _Chelsey blinked a few times before swinging her legs over the end of her bed. She didn't really wanna get up and look at it closer, she was a little freaked out considering this was a whole damn sentence when before it had only been around one or two words. As always, it seemed, a knock on the door interrupted her focus.

"Come in!" Chelsey called out.

The door creaked open as a smiling Violet walked in. "Hey."

"Oh, hey! Come on in." Chelsey smiled, motioning for her to come sit with her.

Violet pushed the door shut with her foot before sitting down on the bed next to Chelsey who had switched her position into sitting Indian style. "So Moira told me you're home schooled."

"Yeah. Got beat up alot at school so my parents took me out." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I didn't want to because that would mean I was running away but they made me."

"Parents will never understand. My dad is a psychoanalyst and he thinks he can tell what I'm feeling and where the root of my problem is. It's annoying as fuck."

Violet raised her eyebrows, her mouth slightly open in shock. "I totally get that. My dad is a psychiatrist and he's always treating me like one of his patients."

"Seriously? Wow..." Chelsey stated in just as much surprise.

"What's that?" Violet questioned, pointing to the sentence on the chalkboard.

Chelsey looked to where her finger was pointing before letting out a low chuckle. "Oh, you know...I write creepy things on my chalkboard to help motivate me in the morning."

Violet raised her eyebrows with that signature half smile. "Do you believe in the devil?"

"No." Chelsey stated, turning her attention back to Violet.

"I've seen him." She stated back, looking straight into Chelsey's eyes.

"Bullshit." Chelsey said with a smirk.

"The devil is real...and he's not a little red man with horns and a tail." Violet started, making sure she had the girl's full attention. "He can be beautiful because he's a fallen angel and he used to be God's favorite."

Violet looked so serious that Chelsey was a little spooked so she decided to change the subject in order to get rid of the goosebumps that had appeared on her skin. "Do you live close by?"

"Sort of. I live about one block over." Violet said, turning to put her bended leg on the bed so she could face the girl in front of her. "This used to be my room, ya know."

"What?"

"This was my room at one time. My family used to own this house."

"For real?"

Violet let out a laugh through her nose. "Yeah. We moved in about a year after a murder-suicide took place here."

"There was a murder-suicide here?"

"Well, not exactly here." Violet said, motioning around the room. "But down in the basement."

"Wicked."

"Yeah, they were a homosexual couple. My grandma found their bodies."

"Sick. Do they know why?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

"You know, I did find some gay porn in the attic." Chelsey said with a small laugh.

Violet let out a small laugh of her own. "No shit?"

"No shit...I think gay porn is hot."

"Totally."

_"I feel like I'm going crazy. I feel like I'm going to break into a million pieces. He's cheating...I can tell." Chad said with a sigh._

_"How?" The woman across from him asked, leaning forward on her elbows._

_"He's weird. He's gotten weird."_

_"Weird how?"_

_"Weird. About money...about the renovations, weird about having a baby. I'm not sure he even wants one anymore. Every time I bring up the subject of a color scheme for the nursery, he changes the subject." Chad explained. _

_"I don't know why you insist on torturing him with your swatches." She stated, pushing around the ice in her drink with her straw._

_"The point is...I go out of my way to make him feel included, but he's distant, distracted. He's even been sleepwalking."_

_She sighed, reaching across the small table to grab his hand. "Okay, Chad. None of this is exactly evidence of infidelity. "_

_"No...but what I found on his computer is. He usually logs off...this time he didn't. He's been carrying on a truly vile online relationship with some S&M freak who calls himself 'JungleJim4322'. I can't even believe he types those words, let alone does those things. It's completely humiliating."_

_"Look, Pat's obviously got some interests that he doesn't feel free sharing with you."_

_"Ugh." Chad scoffed._

_"Now, if you don't want to end up sharing him then you need to make a pre-emptive strike."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean you have to fight. Pat's a great guy, Chad, worth fighting for. And if that means that you have to fight with a cat-o-nine-tails and some titty clamps, well, then, brother, you better gear up." She stated as Chad looked at her with an unbelieving expression._

_"Mike's Spikes makes this stainless steel ball stretcher." The guy working at the shop stated as Chad covered his mouth, looking at all of the S&M items in the glass box. "Spikes are fully adjustable. The Ultimate Asslock...also known as the Apple of Anguish. Is, uh, any of this working for you?" _

_"I don't, I don't like pain, so..." Chad nervously let out a chuckle crossing his arms._

_"Okay. Maybe we start with a simple pair of handcuffs." He said, leading him over to another area of the store. _

_"I'm sorry. Um, my boyfriend has been in these chat rooms..."_

_"That's always how it starts. Is he dominant or submissive?"_

_"I don't know." Chad stated, shaking his head a little in disbelief. "I'm usually the one who calls the shots."_

_"Then maybe he wants to be the dom for a change."_

_"Huh. Well, that's interesting. I never thought of that."_

_"Every relationship's a power play, with or without the props." The guy said, once again leading Chad to a different section of the store. _

_"What about a muzzle?" Chad asked, reaching up to touch the one on display. "He's forever telling me I talk too much."_

_"The muzzle's good. But if you're feeling brave, I got just the thing." He stated with his thick accent, leading him to the back of the store where a full bondage, latex suit was suspended on the wall. "The hood's fully detachable, and the harness has anchor points for bondage."_

_"Forgive me, um, I don't get any of this. At all."_

_"The point of the suit is to dehumanize the submissive, turn him into a...rubber sex toy. Why don't you try it on?"_

_"Oh, no, no. I-I don't think I have the body for that."_

_"You wouldn't believe how slimming it is. Especially in black. Get the suit. If it doesn't work out, you can always wear it for Halloween."_

_"I do love Halloween. And it is right around the corner." He stated with a small smile, pulling on one of the chains on the suit. _

_Patrick laughed as he turned around to see Chad standing in the doorway, clad in the rubber suit he had bought earlier. "Decided to go as a sausage for Halloween this year?"_

_Chad slowly walked around Patrick who was seated on a small foot stool, not saying a word. He reached out and ran his fingers over him lightly before touching his hair. _

_"Dude, I'm in the middle of this." Patrick said, moving his head away from Chad's hand. "I'm serious! I hate how that feels against my skin." He stated, jerking his arm away. "Take it off so we can watch Rachel Zoe without me worrying about you passing out."_

_Chad angrily reached behind his head, pulling the zipper up to take the hood off and reveal his face. "Why are you being such an asshole? This turns you on...I know it does."_

_"Seriously, Chad, depressing sex is even more depressing when you try so hard." Patrick said, standing up. _

_"Who is ''?" Chad asked angrily, standing up from his previous place. _

_"I don't know." Patrick said, pulling his pants on. _

_"Stop lying! The lying is worse!"_

_"First my phone, now my e-mail?"_

_"Have you ever met up with him because if you brought disease into this house, I swear to God..."_

_"No, never! And jerking off with a guy online isn't cheating."_

_"I want you to get out. Go! Stay at some Motel 6...it's all you can afford."_

_"You know what, I changed my mind. Leave the suit on. It's appropriate considering how much of a little bitch you are."_

_Chad was fuming at this point and angrily threw the hood at Patrick. "I wanted to have a baby with you! Why are you doing this to me?"_

_"The house, decorating...I hate it! It's no wonder I don't want to stick my dick in you anymore!" Patrick yelled. _

_Chad chuckled. "You know what, go find 'JungleJim'. See if he'll redo every bathroom in this house to your exact, nouveau riche specifications."_

_"What are you going to do when we lose it? What are you going to hold over my head when the bank comes and takes this place away from us? You don't think I read our bills? Our statements?" Patrick questioned as he walked around the bed to grab his keys on the bedside table. _

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Out!" Patrick snapped. "And for the record, I like leather...not latex." And with one last look he was gone, leaving Chad to sob after him. _

_All of a sudden, Chad's head was roughly pushed down into a metal tub full of water and apples. A latex hand holding him under the water as he struggled against the mysterious intruder until suddenly the latex hands quickly snapped his neck, letting him drop to the ground. Patrick then walked in, clad in a cowboy outfit, but stopped short once he noticed Chad on the floor unmoving and someone dressed in the latex suit standing over him. _

_"What the hell did you do?" He asked angrily, taking his hat off as he stomped towards the rubber man._

_The rubber man was quicker though and threw Pat over his head onto the table where he looked completely stunned. He tried to scramble away but the man stalked after him, beating him senseless until he was bloody and nearly unconscious. The rubber man then grabbed the fire poker from the fireplace and started beating Patrick as he wheezed out short breaths. After a few minutes more of beating him, the man turned him over and stuck the fire poker up his ass. After that torture, he pushed the blonde down the basement stairs. Chad was quickly placed beside his lover on the cold basement floor when all of a sudden he spit and started to gurgle and cough as the latex hand was placed over his throat. _

_"Not this way." A woman said. "These boys have family, friends...they will be missed. The police will come looking for a killer." She stated as Chad reached his hand out to try and grab Patrick's. "You want them to find you?" _

_"I'm open to suggestions." The rubber man said._

_"I think you should get over your compulsive need to please the ladies of this house." The woman's voice started again as Chad struggled to reach Patrick's hand. _

_"I think I have mommy issues. You know a good therapist?"_

_"Use this. It belongs to them." She said, handing over a gun. _

_The latex hand reached out, taking the gun and cocking it before shooting Patrick around four times. The rubber man then leaned down and placed the gun in Chad's hand, putting the barrel right against his chest where his heart lay underneath. And with one shot, it was over and the latex covered hand dropped the gun on the floor. _

_"It's kind of romantic, isn't it? Now they'll be together forever..." The man trailed off._

Chelsey shot up in bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavy as her eyes darted around the room frantically. She placed a hand over her wildly beating heart as she continued to try and catch her breath. _Was that real? _She couldn't remember ever having a dream that gruesome or that detailed. It was like she was standing there the whole time, watching from afar. And those voices...she could've sworn she had heard them somewhere before. She took a deep breath before tossing her covers aside, swinging her legs over the bed as her feet touched the cold floor. She took another deep breath before standing up to walk to the bathroom. The cold water she splashed on her face seemed to help calm her a bit as her breathing completely returned to normal. She hesitantly looked in the mirror only to see that her eyes were bloodshot and she looked extremely pale. She quickly looked away, gliding across the floor to get back into her bed after seeing that it was only around two in the morning. Just as her head hit the pillow, that object across the room was just calling to be looked at and with a deep inhale through her nose she sat back up to take a peek. _Every sinner has a future, every saint has a past. _

* * *

><p>"Tate?" Chelsey called out as her feet met the concrete floor of the basement. "Tate...are you down here?" She called out again, craning her neck to look around towards the door.<p>

"Right here." He smiled, making his way out from one of the many rooms.

Chelsey smiled brightly as Tate hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you."

Tate pulled back, still keeping her at arm's length. "I'm glad to see you too. I've been thinking about you a lot."

Chelsey looked down as a blush creeped up on her face. "I've been thinking about you a lot too."

Tate lifted up her chin with one of his fingers so she was looking him in the eyes. "Don't be embarrassed...although it is cute when you blush." He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her.

As soon as his lips met Chelsey's, she felt something strange run through her body. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before when a boy kissed her. Tate was an amazing kisser, it felt like he had many years beyond hers of practice. After a few minutes, he pulled back slowly, opening his eyes only to see that Chelsey still had hers closed and her lips were swollen from the kiss he had just laid on her.

"What was that for?" She asked, slowly opening her eyes.

"I like you...I'm sorry if that felt a little rushed." He said, running his hand over her cheek softly.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." Chelsey smiled causing a smile to form on Tate's face as well. "And I'm so glad that you're here because I've been dying to tell someone about the dream I had last night..."

"Dream?" Tate questioned.

"Yeah. It was so real and it was like I was standing there the whole time just watching the whole thing play out. It really spooked me."

"Tell me about it. It always helps to get it all out."

"It was really gruesome, yet...disturbingly romantic. I've never had a dream like that before." Chelsey said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "This couple wasn't getting along so well and..." She stopped mid-sentence as Tate moved out of her line of vision to sit down.

She screamed bloody murder as her focus landed on the thing in the doorway, but her screams were quickly muffled as Tate's hand clamped over her mouth pulling her back into his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there it is! Hopefully this wasn't too much of a disappointment, but I assure you that the next chapter things start picking up pretty heavily and even more so the chapters that follow so please leave a review and maybe I'll be nice and update sooner than next Saturday ;)<br>Happy Hauntings,  
>-CM<strong>_


	4. Checkmate

"You asshole!" Chelsey exclaimed, slapping Tate's chest with her hand as he laughed loudly.

"I scared you." He said as his laughs subsided.

Chelsey placed her hand over her chest where her heart was still beating frantically and took a deep breath. "Fuck yeah you did!"

Tate let out another short laugh as he walked around her to the doorway where the rubber suit from the attic and from Chelsey's dream stood suspended, making it look like a person standing there.

"How did you even get that thing out of our attic?" Chelsey asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I have my ways..." Tate stated, pulling the rubber suit down and setting it on an old table. "So, back to your dream."

Chelsey sighed as she lowered herself to the floor to sit Indian style while Tate mirrored her actions. "Ok, where did I leave off? I can't quite remember after shitting my pants!"

Tate laughed. "The couple wasn't getting along...and go!"

"Right. So the couple, who were gay by the way, weren't getting along so well and this guy whose name was Chad was worried about his boyfriend because he was on some S&M website. Well, Chad decided to try and please his partner by buying something from an S&M store which turned out to be that rubber suit, but Patrick...the boyfriend...wasn't having any of it and they had this huge fight. This is where my dream took a turn for the absolute worse, it showed Chad get his neck broken and Patrick got the shit beat out of him and a fuckin firepoker stuck up his ass!" Chelsey said, noticing something change in Tate's eyes. "Then they were both practically thrown downstairs in this basement before the man in the rubber suit was joined by some woman who explained to him that he needed to make it look like Chad killed Patrick then himself and I swear to you those two voices sounded so familiar to me...but the last thing the guy in the rubber suit said was so romantic in a way that I forgot that he had even killed those two poor men."

"What did he say?" Tate asked almost blankly.

"It's kind of romantic, isn't it? Now they'll be together forever..." Chelsey said, her eyes glistening. "It's kind of poetic in a twisted sort of way."

"Speaking of things that are poetic in a twisted sort of way...I got you something." Tate smiled, standing up and walking into the room he first came out of.

Chelsey stood up too, trying to crane her neck enough to see around the wall to where he was, but after a few seconds he returned, holding his hand behind his back. "Hey now...no peeking."

Chelsey smiled, rolling her eyes. "Come on, what is it?"

Tate looked down with a smile before bringing his hand in front of him, stretching it out towards Chelsey revealing a single rose. "I painted it black...I know how much you don't like normal things."

* * *

><p><em>Someone was whistling, Chelsey could just barely make it out to be 'Twisted Nerve'. She flung the covers off of her, swinging her legs off of the bed until she felt the cold floor underneath them. She looked down realizing that the clothes she was wearing weren't her own, in fact she had never seen them before. She used her left hand to slightly tug at the long sleeves of the maroon shirt she was wearing then she ran her fingers over the thin fabric of the pants that covered her legs. The whistling stopped, causing Chelsey to quickly stand up and swiftly glide across the floor to her door, gripping the knob firmly before turning it. The house was quiet, even the creaking her door usually made when she opened it wasn't heard. The whistling started up again and she slowly followed the sound down the stairs and into the kitchen, but no one was there.<em>

_"Dad?" She called out, only it didn't sound like her voice. _

_"He wanted to separate us." Someone said, causing Chelsey to turn around and see Tate standing on the other side of the island. "I couldn't let him do that."_

_"What did you do?" _

_"I..." He stated, pointing to hisself. "didn't do anything."_

_"Where is he?" Chelsey asked, her voice cracking._

_"He can't keep us apart anymore...we'll be together forever." Tate stated, slowly making his way around the island._

_Chelsey backed up, causing Tate to stop his movements. "What did you do to him?" _

_"I told you..." Tate started, his voice growing deeper and his eyes showing a hint of anger. "I. didn't. do. anything."_

_Chelsey felt hot tears start streaming down her face as her back collided with the counter farthest from where Tate stood. "Please...just-just...don't hurt me."_

_Tate's face grew softer as he started to slowly make his way towards her again. "I would never hurt you...I love you more than anything in this world. That's why I want us to be together forever, Vi." _

"Are you scared now?" A soft whisper sounded just as the brunette shot up in bed with hot tears still streaming down her face.

Chelsey's chest heaved up and down as she tried desperately to catch her breath. She sat in the same position for what felt like hours just replaying the dream over and over in her head until she started sobbing. She put her face in her hands trying to muffle her sobs but to no avail. She sniffed as she lowered her hands and looked at the clock on her bedside table which read that it was five thirty in the morning. She sighed, seeing no use in going back to sleep since she would only be getting back up soon anyway for school, so she got up and headed towards the bathroom for a hot bath to try and soothe the achy feeling in her stomach. The whole time she was in the bathtub, she couldn't help but continue thinking about the dream she had. _Vi? Who's Vi? Why was Tate there? _A million thoughts were running through her head including a few details that stood out like the look in Tate's eyes when he told the girl that he loved her and would never hurt her.

"Your eyes are really bloodshot." Violet stated as she lit her cigarette.

"I know. I've been having trouble sleeping the last couple of nights." Chelsey said, hopping up on the brick wall just outside the back door of the house.

"Why's that?"

"You'll probably think I'm crazy..."

"I've seen crazy and believe me, you're not it." Violet stated with that half smile she always seemed to wear.

"I've been having all kinds of crazy, uh, dreams I guess. I've never had dreams like the ones I've been having...I'm starting to think that maybe I am crazy." Chelsey said, looking out at the yard.

"Maybe you're just stressed."

"Maybe...I'm thinking about sneaking and getting one of my mom's sleeping pills tonight. Hopefully then I can actually get some rest." Chelsey sighed. _Wait a minute...Vi? Violet..._ "Do you know a guy named Tate?"

Violet looked up from the bug that her eyes had been focused on to look at the girl across from her. "Know him? No. Know of him? Yes."

"What do you know about him?"

"Not much. His mom doesn't talk about him that often. All I know is that he has some mental issues apparently."

"Yeah, he's seeing my dad but he doesn't seem like he has any problems when I'm around him."

"Looks can be deceiving." Violet stated, putting out her cigarette and jumping off the wall. "Well, I gotta get going...wanna hang tomorrow?"

"Yeah. After school?" Chelsey asked as Violet nodded, disappearing around the side of the house.

Chelsey sighed, leaning her head back against the structure to look out over the yard. She was supposed to meet Tate later that night after dinner once again but at this point after her dream, she was really starting to reconsider. She liked Tate, she really did but she didn't really know anything about him yet she was hanging out with him in dark basements and making out with him. _What is wrong with me? _

"Dinner's ready. Are you gonna come in and eat or sit out here all night like a depressed little emo kid?" Callie stated from the door.

"I'm not hungry." Chelsey stated, not even turning to look at her sister.

"Whatever." Callie mumbled before going back inside.

_And I...will die...all alone. _Chelsey looked over to the clock just as those lyrics flowed out of her iPod dock. It was almost midnight and her mom still hadn't gone to bed yet. She turned the volume of her iPod down a little more as she heard footsteps in the hallway and assuming that they were her mom's she got up, putting her ear to the door. The slight thud of a door closing from the part of the house where her parents' room was located confirmed her thoughts and she slowly opened her door, peeking around the side before stepping out into the dark hallway. The brunette quietly tip-toed down the stairs and into the small office space that had been set up for her mom, reaching out to feel the walls before her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She squinted slightly before spotting the drawer of the desk that Chelsey knew her mom kept her medicine in. She took one more look around before trying to pick the lock and after only a few short minutes it popped open revealing what the brunette so desperately needed...the sleeping pills. She grabbed the bottle and popped open the cap, shaking a pill into her hand. She stopped and thought for a moment before shaking a few more into her hand.

"What are you doing?" A voice sounded from behind her causing her to drop all of the pills onto the floor.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, dropping to her knees to start picking up the small pills. "What the hell are you doing in here?" She asked, turning to face the person responsible for the pills being scattered on the floor.

"Apparently saving your life! What were you doing? Trying to kill yourself?" Tate questioned, holding a sad expression.

"What? No! I haven't been sleeping well so I was gonna take a sleeping pill to get a good nights rest." Chelsey stated bewildered.

"Why haven't you been sleeping well?" He questioned, dropping to his knees as well to help pick up the pills.

"Just...weird dreams." She said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"I'm here for you, ya know? If you ever need someone to talk to...I'm here. Always."

"Thanks..." She stated, standing up after finally getting all of the pills back in the bottle.

Tate looked at her for a moment before sticking his hand out to her. Chelsey looked at his face before looking down in his hand where a single white pill lay. "Here. I understand not being able to sleep...I'll stay with you until you doze off." He stated, looking deeply into her eyes. "If you want me to..."

Chelsey stared at him for a few minutes before nodding her head slowly. "Yeah...I'd like that." She said, taking the small pill from his hand.

Tate sent her a closed smile before extending his open hand out for her to take. She looked down at it before intertwining their fingers together and sending him a smile that mirrored his own. Together, they quietly walked up the stairs and into her room closing the door as quietly as possible before they finally let each other's hands go. Chelsey walked over to her bed, sliding underneath the covers and popped the white pill in her mouth before taking a swig of the water next to her bed to wash it down. Tate never moved from his place next to the door until the brunette motioned for him to come lay next to her. The handsome young man crawled from the end of the bed up to the awaiting girl at the head of it and lay down next to her, both of them staring at the ceiling.

"Why did you blow me off today?" Tate asked, breaking the momentary silence.

A few minutes passed before Chelsey turned on her side, giving him a droopy look. "I'm sorry. I-I just didn't wanna, uh...bring you into my problems."

"What problems?" Tate questioned, turning on his side to face her also.

"My sister told my parents that I'm depressed and they've been freaking out over it. I can't eat or sleep and...my parents, they...they think it's best to send me off to some lame boarding school." She said, rolling her eyes.

"What? They can't send you away."

"I don't wanna go, but if my sister keeps tellin them how fucked up she thinks I am then they're gonna send me off...they believe everything she says."

"I won't let them send you away...I'm here and I'll help you. I can get your sister to shut her mouth." Tate said, stroking her cheek softly.

"How?" Chelsey asked through a yawn.

"I'll scare her. Then she'll leave you alone...I'm sure of it."

"How are you gonna do...that...?" Chelsey questioned as her eyes drifted shut and she finally fell into a deep slumber.

Tate smiled, letting his fingers brush lightly over her cheek then her jawline before planting a soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p>"You're early." Alan stated as he entered his office to find Tate holding a picture of Chelsey in his hands.<p>

"Only by ten minutes."

Alan shot Tate a look before taking the picture out of his hands. "Please try to not touch anything."

"You have a very beautiful daughter." Tate said, sitting down on the couch and propping one leg up on the other.

"Thank you. I have two very beautiful daughters." Alan said, sitting in his chair across from the couch.

"But the blonde is your perfect little angel, right?" Tate questioned with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"She's the perfect one, right? She's the one you never have any problems out of...the one who never does anything wrong."

"Tate, this is not my session...this is yours. So, let's get started. Any more visions?" Alan asked, but never got a response. "If I'm gonna help you, I need you to in return help me understand what's going on with you."

"I haven't had any more visions in a while."

"So the medication is working..." Alan stated writing something down on his pad of paper.

"I guess, but...I also met someone."

"Like a friend or...?"

"More than a friend...I care about her alot."

"Have you told her this?"

"Sort of, I told her I liked her but...I feel more strongly towards her than just 'like'."

"How has she helped you?"

"She doesn't treat me like I'm crazy...she understands me. She's everything I thought I could never have." Tate said, locking his hands together on his lap.

"Get any sleep last night?" Violet asked before she moved her next piece on the chess board in between her and Chelsey.

"Actually yes...it felt wonderful." She said, moving a piece of her own. "Can I ask you something a little...personal, I guess?"

"Shoot."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Violet looked up meeting Chelsey's eyes. "No...I thought I was once though."

"What happened?" Chelsey questioned. "If you don't mind me asking."

"He wasn't who I thought he was. It was like he was two different people. With me, he was the sweetest person in the world, but in reality...he was a monster."

"How did you find out about the other side of him if he was always sweet to you?" Chelsey questioned, her eyes staying fixed on Violet's face.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." Violet stated before moving another piece on the chess board. "Checkmate."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks to everyone that reviewed, very greatly appreciated! I know this wasn't that great of a chapter, but we're leading up to bigger things...promise :) Also, if I was her and Tate popped up in my house late at night I would've been like, "What the hell, how did you get in my house? Get the fuck out!" lol. Anyway, please review...PLEASE! :D Oh, and Happy Holidays and most importantly...<br>Happy Hauntings,  
>-CM<em>**


	5. Shoot It Out

**_First and foremost, Merry Christmas (Eve)! Happy Holidays to all of you! I know some of the flashback is probably not right but oh well, close enough ;) Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>The water in the bathtub was starting to get cold just as Chelsey stepped out, wrapping the towel she had laid out around her body. She sighed as she wiped off the fogged up mirror revealing her tear stained cheeks. After Violet had left earlier, everything started going downhill and dinner was the breaking point. Callie was still on her mission of getting the brunette out of the house while her parents soaked up everything she said like a sponge, eyeing Chelsey with worried glances all night. She didn't eat as usual, how could she when everyone was against her? The thought of that extremely awkward dinner just an hour prior made her really wish she had some way to get ahold of Tate...she could really use someone to talk to right now. Chelsey dropped her toothbrush in the sink, the clanking sound it made while bouncing around the white porcelain rang in her ears as the scream that made her drop it in the first place died down. She quickly threw open the bathroom door then her bedroom door, running down the hall towards the scream. Once she reached her sister's door, she threw it open hard and spotted Callie sitting in the corner of her room farthest from the door sobbing uncontrollably. <em>Why am I even here? Why should I care about her? She doesn't give a shit about me.<em>

"What's wrong?" Chelsey asked, keeping a firm hold on the towel wrapped around her body as she walked into the room slowly.

Callie looked up, wiping at her mascara stained cheeks. It only took a second for her to stand up and run over to her sister, throwing her arms around her tightly before her sobs started all over again. Chelsey's eyes went wide at her sister's sudden movements and her eyes darted from each side of the room before she awkwardly patted Callie on the back.

"It was horrible, Chels...I-I...can I please stay in your room tonight?" Callie asked in between sobs.

"Wait a minute..." Chelsey stated, prying her sister off of her and holding her at arm's length. "What happened?"

"There was this person...a man...he-he was in some sort of...rubber suit. He grabbed me by the hair and..." She started crying again not being able to finish her sentence.

Chelsey actually felt sorry for her sister and quietly led her to her room and helped her into the bed, covering her up. She decided to let her calm down a bit so she went to the bathroom and got dressed into her pajamas before sitting next to her sister on the bed.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"The man grabbed me by the hair and threw me across the room then he-he...wrapped his hand around my throat. I thought I was gonna die but then he got up and just...looked down at me. The air finally entered my lungs and that's when I screamed and he just...ran off."

"You couldn't tell what he looked like at all?"

Callie shook her head no. "The only thing that I could see were his eyes. They were so dark and so...evil."

* * *

><p>"Care to tell me just what in the blue hell is going on?" Chelsey questioned as she stepped into Callie's room and looked around at all of her stuff packed up.<p>

"I'm leaving." She stated, zipping up her last suitcase. "I'm gonna go stay with Aunt Susie in San Diego for a while."

"Why?"

"Because..." Callie started, sitting down on her bed. "I'm scared, ok. There's something wrong with this house...I don't feel comfortable here."

"Callie, it was just Tate in the rubber suit. He was trying to scare you so you'd stop telling mom and dad how fucked up you apparently think I am."

"How could you do that to me?" Callie asked, looking up as her eyes started to water.

"Stop acting like the victim here! You do shit to me all the time, you're always making my life a living hell and I have someone scare you one time, ONE time! And now you're acting like I'm the bad guy." Chelsey yelled, watching as tears started streaming down her sister's face. "You know what...just go ahead and leave. It won't hurt my feelings any." And with that she turned to leave, but her sister's voice stopped her.

"Go ahead and act like you don't care all you want..." Callie sniffed, her voice cracking. "but I know deep down inside that you care about me, especially after last night. I know I haven't been the best sister, but I do love you and I'm sorry."

Chelsey closed the front door after saying her goodbyes to her parents and especially Callie who wasn't coming back. It had taken her pretty much all evening to convince her parents that she would be fine staying home alone and after being shown how to set the alarm a million times, they had finally agreed and now were gone. She sighed as she heard the car pull out of the driveway and reality finally set in that they would be gone for at least two hours and she was all alone in this huge house. Chelsey ran her fingers through her hair as she started up the stairs, each one creaking underneath her, and after taking a look around the hallway just to be safe she walked into her room, shutting her door behind her. As usual in her daily routine, she turned her iPod dock on only this time she turned it up full blast as 'Dead Inside' by Chimaira blasted through the speakers. She wasn't entirely sure what to do with herself at this point so she kicked off her shoes and climbed across the bed to retrieve her messenger bag which held what she desired at the moment. She pulled out a small bag of cocaine that a girl at school had given her as a sample and she smiled, standing up. She dumped the contents of the baggy onto her desk and prepared everything accordingly before snorting it all up her nose, blinking a few times as the effects started hitting her instantly. Chelsey closed her eyes feeling that kind of high that you can only feel doing coke and she plopped down on what she thought was her bed which was actually the floor, but it didn't even matter...she couldn't feel a thing, exactly the way she liked it.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the ham." Constance stated, walking into the dining room with the platter._

_"Ahh." Larry smiled. _

_"I think it looks lovely." Tate said with a sarcastic smile _

_"Now, who wants to say grace?" Constance asked with a big smile on her face. _

_"Oh mother...may I?" Tate questioned. _

_"Oh of course son...I was hoping you would choose to become a part of this family." Larry stated._

_Tate smiled, reaching his hands out as everyone around the table held onto one another's and bowed their heads. "Dear God, thank you for this salty pig meat we are about to eat along with the rest of the indigestible swill and thank you for the new charade of a family. My father ran away when I was only six and if I'd known any better, I would've joined him." Constance slapped Tate's hand roughly causing a short gasp from him before he continued. "And mostly because she's been trying to get into this house ever since she lost it. And Lord, a BIG thank you for blinding the asshole that's doing my mother so that he can't see what everybody knows..." At this point everyone had stopped holding hands and were all now looking up. "she doesn't really love him."_

_"Amen." Addie smiled. _

_Tate smiled across the table at her as Constance lit a cigarette and Larry clasped his hands together. "Now Tate, I know that you've had a hard time making the adjustment with all the recent changes. Moving back in here after the tragedy that my own family went through." Larry said._

_"They burned themselves alive after you were cheating on your wife with Constance...Lawrence." Tate spat, trying to keep his anger down. _

_"It was nobody's fault. Passion drove her to it. One day you'll understand...there are sacrifices you have to make in the name of love. On a lighter note, I have reserved tickets for everybody for Saturday at our community theater for the opening night of 'Brigadoon'. I'm delighted to be debuting in the chorus." Larry said. _

_"I, for one, shall be there with bells on." Constance said._

_"Thank you darling for being so supportive and encouraging. You have allowed me to explore...another facet of myself." Larry smiled._

_"Yay, I love the theater!" Addie exclaimed._

_"Don't Addie!" Tate yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. "You're a smart girl, you know he killed our brother!"_

_"Stop it!" Constance exclaimed. "Beau died in his slumber of natural causes. Now you know he had a respiratory ailment. Your brother's in a better place...he suffered with every breath that he took!"_

_"He only suffered because of you!" Tate shot back._

_Constance let out a short laugh. "You know Tate, unlike your siblings...you were graced with so many gifts. How is it that you can't bring yourself to use them? Just a smile or a kind word could open the gates to heaven."_

_Tate wiped at his wet cheeks before letting a smile grace his lips. "No matter how much you want it..." He started, the smile fading off of his face. "I will never be your perfect son." And with that he stood up. _

_Tate was shaking with anticipation as he sat on his bed, staring at nothing. The numbers on his alarm clock flipped to seven in the morning and it started beeping while starting up a metal song, but Tate quickly hit the button turning it off. He hurridly threw on a jacket and zipped it up before laying out some cocaine on the small table in his room and snorting it. He blinked a few times before reaching under his bed to grab all the various guns underneath. He sat down in the small lounge chair in front of his window and loaded all of the guns full of ammo before leaving. _

_Phones were ringing off the hook as Tate slowly walked into the accounting firm with one goal set in his mind. The jug full of gasoline lightly clanked against his leg as he glided down the walkway towards the office at the end. He pushed open the door as the buttons on a small calculator came to a stop. _

_"Tate, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Larry asked, looking up at the blonde from his desk. _

_"I'm going right after." Tate replied, blankly._

_"After what?" Larry asked. _

_Tate didn't answer right away so Larry went back to typing numbers into his calculator giving Tate enough time to completely douse him with the gasoline in the jug he was carrying. Larry stood up, trying to wipe away the gas from his eyes as he looked at Tate who had lit a match...no expression in his eyes or on his face whatsoever. Tate flicked the match at Larry catching him on fire and exited the office slowly never looking back at the screaming, burning man he left behind. _

Chelsey screamed as her upper body shot up off the floor, but everything was blurry so she couldn't see what was going on. Tears started to cloud her vision even more and as she tried to bring her hands up to wipe them away, something tugged on her left one...almost like someone was holding onto it firmly.

"No...you need to see this..."

_"Stop it." The pretty cheerleader smiled as her boyfriend laughed. _

_A nerdy kid in glasses started typing loudly on the old computer in the library so he could be done by the time his next class started. He looked over as the girl he had a crush on, Stephanie, walked by reading a book. All of a sudden everyone jumped as a few loud bangs were heard and they all started looking around at each other as if someone knew what was going on. Tons of screams were heard out in the hallway behind the closed library doors followed by more loud bangs. _

_"What the hell dude?" The jock asked as the stoner of the school ran in, blocking the door he just came through._

_"Someone is shooting up the school." He stated frantically. _

_"Wait, are you hit? Where are you hit?" The teacher asked, seeing blood on the kids shirt. _

_"Shit, I don't...I don't know man. That's not my blood. I was next to Mark Stevens and the guy just shot him in the freaking skull."_

_"Who's doing this?" Stephanie asked. _

_"I don't know."_

_"We need to get the hell outta here." The jock said, running towards the door, but stopped halfway as the gun shots sounded just outside the library. _

_"Go! Go!" The teacher stated as all of the kids split off to hide. _

_Heavy footsteps were heard as they all looked on in fear at the main doors to the library. Whoever the shooter was started jiggling the doorhandle, but the door wouldn't open since it was barricaded by the bookshelves that had been placed in front of it. He finally stopped after many attempts to open it and walked over to the side door which hadn't been blocked with anything. _

_"Block the door." The jock called out, motioning for Stephanie to put something in front of it but she just looked on in horror._

_The handle of the door started to turn slowly and upon noticing this the teacher quickly ran over and placed his own hand on it to keep the shooter from opening it. The teacher screamed out as the person on the other side shot him three times through the door. All of the kids switched hiding spots as the shooter entered, his boots thudding heavily against the concrete floor as he walked around looking for students. Stephanie watched as he walked behind the bookshelves and she quickly switched to another location, breathing heavily. The shooter then started whistling 'Twisted Nerve' as the students looked on, waiting for him to hopefully go away, but that wasn't the case as he rounded the bookshelf where Stephanie sat on the ground and he quickly cocked his gun, shooting her in the head. Next the shooter came across the long haired stoner who was hiding between two small sofa's. The guy begged and pleaded for him to not shoot him, but it did no good as he was dead a few seconds later. The shooter spotted the nerd next as he reached for the phone to call for help, but he never got the chance as he was shot in the jaw before he could even dial one number. _

_"Screw this. It's gonna be ok. Everything...everything's gonna be ok." The jock whispered to his girlfriend as he crawled out from under the table. "Hey!" He called out as he came up behind the shooter. "That's enough...get out of here."_

_The shooter didn't care about what he had to say and shot him right between the eyes, his body falling onto one of the tables. The cheerleader cried out as pee seeped out from under her skirt and onto the floor. She whimpered as the shooter came closer and then she screamed out as he lifted the table up and turned it over, completely revealing her. _

_"Why?" She called out as she looked up at her death._

_Tate looked down at her blankly before cocking his gun. "Please..." She called out, closing her eyes before he shot her in the chest. _

"Get out! Get out of my head!" Chelsey screamed, but the person continued to hold on.

_Several heavy knocks on the door sounded as Constance made her way downstairs. She fixed the clip holding her hair in its perfect place atop her head as she pulled open the front door revealing a S.W.A.T. team and a few officers._

_"Does Tate Langdon live here?" A guy asked, holding up his badge. _

_"He's my son. Why? What has he done?" Constance asked quietly. _

_"Alright, make entry." The officer stated as the S.W.A.T. team piled in. _

_They pushed passed Constance and made their way up the stairs quickly. "Please don't hurt him!" She called out as they kicked in the door to Tate's room. _

_Tate just sat on the bed as every member of the S.W.A.T. team pointed their weapons at him. He looked up at them with a blank stare as he heard his mother's pleas in the background. Slowly, he stood up holding his hands up in the air to show that he wasn't holding any weapons and then he smiled before bringing his hand up to his head forming a gun with his thumb and index finger. _

_"Pow." He whispered as he pretended to shoot himself. _

_He then quickly reached over to his bag and pulled out a gun only to be shot seventeen times in the chest by the S.W.A.T. team. Tate's body fell down, bouncing off of the bed until it came to a stop on the floor where he barely held onto life as he choked on his own blood. _

_"Why did you do it?" The officer asked just as Tate slipped away._

"Chels? Hey, calm down. I'm here...you're ok." Tate's voice stated as he rubbed her shoulder gently.

Chelsey immediately recognized the voice and jumped up, but the effects of the drug she had taken were still there and she fell back to the floor. "No! Get away from me!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, standing up.

Chelsey slowly started to crawl backwards until her back came into contact with her dresser. "Leave me alone!"

Tate was extremely confused and upset by how Chelsey was acting until he looked over and saw her desk. "Chels...you need someone here. You're paranoid and hallucinating because of the cocaine. Just let me help you." Tate said, dropping to his knees as he crawled towards her slowly.

Chelsey sobbed uncontrollably and it continued to get worse the closer he got. The images that her mind had cooked up replayed in her head and it was like she was that cheerleader under the table looking up into Tate's eyes right before he shot her dead. Her breathing started coming in short breaths until she could no longer breathe at all and finally everything faded away.

* * *

><p>Chelsey blinked away the blurriness her eyes always held in the early mornings until she could finally see clearly. She slowly brought her right hand up to her head, closing her eyes again as she tried to will the enormous headache away. It didn't go away at all though so she sat up, swinging her legs off of the bed so she could dig through her bedside table for something to relieve her headache. After a few minutes of rummaging through all of the tables contents, she came up empty handed which caused her to let out a loud groan of frustration realizing that she would have to go all the way downstairs for some medicine. After mentally preparing herself for the oncoming pain she was about to feel, she stood up and started towards the door, but stopped as she noticed the old radio back in its place on top of her dresser. There was something attached to it and as she squinted to see what it was, her eyes went wide. <em>I love you. -T. <em>Tears started to wet her cheeks immediately as she looked over the note praying that it would just disappear, but it didn't...it was real. Sobs quickly shook her body as she slowly dropped to the floor, wrapping her arms around her bedpost.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading, please review :) I love them and they help motivate me great. Much love 3<br>Happy Hauntings,  
>-CM<strong>_


End file.
